


Always The Ones You Least Expect

by Ladderofyears



Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Deepthroating, Excited Percy, Hair-pulling, Head boy Percy, Hogwarts Era, Insults, Kinktober, M/M, POV Marcus, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Marcus discovers something new and exciting about practically perfect Percy.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Percy Weasley
Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951879
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	Always The Ones You Least Expect

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day nineteen, prompt: _Hair pulling._

Marcus looked down, watching the thick length of his cock vanish into Percy Weasley’s plump pink Weasley lips. He coveted the sight of practically perfect Head Boy fellating him in their empty Charms classroom. 

Merlin, but the sensation was bloody _glorious_. 

Throwing his head back against the cold stone of the Hogwarts wall, Marcus tried to will himself to calm down. Adrenaline coursed through his veins and Marcus made a small, unconscious whine of pleasure, already close to his orgasm. The vision of finicky, fussy Weasley - always so flawlessly neat and tidy - with spit running down his chin and his face flushed red was just so deliciously sexy. 

Marcus knotted his hands in the wizard’s perfectly coiffured ginger hair, pulling and tugging, his thick calloused fingers ruining the neurotic neatness.

Percy moaned around his cock and Marcus jerked forward, thrusting his girthy length even deeper into the punctilious Prefect’s mouth. 

“You bloody liked that,” Marcus spat out, his voice low and abrasive. “Weasley the in- _fucking_ -corruptible likes having his hair pulled!”

Marcus looked down at the Gryffindor. Percy’s blue eyes were looking up at him, lust-blown and almost glazed over with excitement. His whole body seemed to tremble and then Percy jerked forward, swallowing his prick down to nearly the root. Marcus moaned and fidgeted, the slick wet heat of Weasley’s mouth making his heart race and his cock leak pre-come. 

Spurred on by Weasley’s reaction, Marcus dug his fingertips deep into the other wizard’s scalp, tugging hard at the roots. 

In moments the Slytherin was coming, shooting hot spurts of ejaculate down Percy’s throat. 

The Head Boy slid his lips from Marcus’s cock, licking away a last dribble of sticky come before resting his flushed, sweaty cheek on the other boy’s knee. 

“Fuck but that was hot,” Marcus said lazily, letting his hand drift through Percy’s hair. He smirked, still surprised by the Prefect's intense reaction. “Who’d have thought it? Never had you down for liking the rough treatment, Weasley! It’s always the ones you least expect.”

“There’s much that you don’t know about me,” Percy shot back dismissively, wiping the back of his hand with a robe sleeve. “I’m _nothing_ like you imagine.”

Marcus grinned and pulled Percy to his feet. “Then I’ll have fun finding out,” Marcus replied, before dragging Percy in close for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
